


The Ballgame

by Seattlegirl425



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Episode: s19e07 Zero, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlegirl425/pseuds/Seattlegirl425
Summary: Connie was Mike's muse. She was the love of his life. No one could get in their way.





	The Ballgame

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the fanfic Parenthood and a prequel of Pregnant with Twins. This leaves off the line at the hospital when the said "We were at a baseball game 8 weeks ago and we had an argument" This also mentions a character from season 19 episode 7 called "Zero"

It was the night that Mike and Connie were going to see the mets. They had the night planned out, they had a reservation for a hotel near the stadium. The game was going to be really fun for both of them since their lives were busy and chaotic.

“My mom’s coming over soon and everything’s packed” Mike said  
“Okay, I’m excited to go to the baseball game” Connie said

Jackie was playing with Bella inside. Mike and Connie didn’t want to leave her but again their lives were busy and chaotic so they were excited to get out of the house. Mike’s mom came to their house a few minutes after Mike packed the car.

“Thanks for letting me watch Jackie and Bella”  
“No problem, we kinda need to get out of the house and see the mets game”

Jackie ran over to Connie and she hugged her. Jackie didn’t want Connie or Mike to go but she understood that they needed to get out of the house without her

“I love you sweetie, have fun with grandma and your dog”  
“I love you mama, I’ll see you on Sunday”

Jackie then ran over to Mike and hugged him

“I love you princess, I’ll see you on Sunday”  
“I love you daddy, I’ll see you on Sunday”

Mike and Connie then walked out of the house. They didn’t want to leave Jackie but they wanted sometime alone. They were excited to go see the mets game

“Jackie is two and half, I kinda wonder how these past 2 and a half years went by fast”  
“Me too, one day we’ll have to take her to go see a baseball game”

The car was parked at the hotel they checked into the hotel room. They put their stuff in the hotel room and walked to the stadium. They got their seats and they bought beer and hotdogs. 

“This is going to be fun”  
“It is”  
“We’re going to win”  
“You say that a lot”  
“Well that’s because I know we’re going to win”

The baseball game was fun during the 4th inning the kiss cam happened and the camera was directly aimed at Mike and Connie. Mike then kissed Connie on the lips. They were having a lot of fun. Somehow they had two beers and then Mike asked  
“Do you ever think about having another kid?”  
“I do think about it a lot, I want Jackie to have another sibling I don’t want her to be an only child”  
“Me either”

The game started to end a few hours later. Then Mike ran into an old friend, an old friend Connie knew  
“Carly?”  
“Oh hi Mike, how have you been?”  
“I’ve been doing great, Connie you remember Carly, right?”  
“Yeah”  
“How’s your life been?”  
“Well I’m a defense attorney now, I had to wait 2 years after my suspension. I haven’t seen you in like 4 years”  
“It’s been a while”  
“It has been a while, you married your ADA”  
“We also had a child”  
“You also had a child, I thought you were never going to tell Connie that we went on a date 4 years ago while she was in LA”  
“What?”  
“He didn’t tell you that?”  
“No he didn’t”  
“Well it’s nice to see you again Carly, I was trying to forget that date 4 years ago”

Connie was walking faster than Mike to the hotel room. She made it into the hotel room before Mike did. Connie was really pissed at Mike for keeping this secret for 4 years. Mike then opened the door while Mike was taking off his shoes and Connie said  
“Why the fuck did you keep this a secret from me while I was in LA?”  
“I went to dinner with Carly as a friend thing. She admitted she had feelings for me but I told her I was with you. Then she kissed me and I told her I didn’t have feelings for her”  
“She kissed you?”  
“Yes but I told her that I wanted you even if we were doing things long distance”  
“So you cheated on me?”  
“I didn’t. I wanted to catch up with an old friend while you were in LA. She kissed me, I told her I didn’t want to be with her”  
“Why didn’t you want to be with her?”  
“Well first of all that trial she screwed up on because her judge had memory loss and then we had to go to retrial and then she was suspended from what happened, second of all she was nothing like you”  
“What do you mean when you say she was nothing like you?”  
“She wasn’t you Connie, she didn’t have your qualities. You're beautiful, amazing, a great mother to Jackie and a great owner to Bella and you’re so fucking sexy and Carly can’t be that”  
“You really mean that?”  
“I do mean that, that’s why I married you, that’s why I wanted to have kids with you, that’s why I wanted to grow old and gray with you”  
“That’s why?”  
“Yes, that’s why when I said my vows you cried after I said them and you had to wait to until you stopped crying, that’s why when you gave birth to Jackie if you broke my hand it would be a funny story to tell Jackie. That’s why”  
“I love you, you know that right?”  
“I know that”  
Mike walked closer to Connie and then kissed her. They then kissed a lot, they fell on the bed and laughed she then said  
“Put your hands on me Mike”  
Mike started to put his hands on her. He took off her shirt and then her pants  
“So Carly couldn’t give you this?”  
“She couldn’t”  
Mike then took off his shirt, pants and socks then he said  
“Carly means nothing to me, you mean everything to me”  
“Well you mean everything to me”  
They were under the covers. They were then taking off each other’s undergarments off. They were breathing so hard. Mike was touching Connie so hard. He knew Connie was nothing like Carly  
“I told you I would never leave you for someone else”  
“I told you the same thing”  
“I did a stupid thing 4 years ago, I hope you can forgive me for that”  
“I can forgive you for that, we all made stupid decisions”  
“I know I did something stupid and I regret it, I was hoping to not tell you for a long time”  
“Shut up and just kiss me”  
They were then kissing, breathing hard and moaning. Then Mike said  
“Do you ever think, if I told you this you on our wedding day would you leave me?”  
“No I wouldn’t leave you”  
“Why?”  
“Because I love you and it was a stupid decision”  
“Would you leave me now if I didn’t say all of that stuff?”  
“No I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t leave you. I wouldn’t take you away from Jackie”  
“Is that because of my parents divorcing?”  
“Yes mainly and because I said I do to you and your the first guy I’ve fell in love with”  
“What about your past relationships?”  
“They’re not like you, Just like Carly isn’t like me”  
“You really mean that?”  
“Yeah I really mean that. What are some other things you love about me?”  
“I love that you’re great at sex, I love that you’re a better prosecutor than me, I love that you’re a better cook than me. What do you love about me?”  
“I love that you’re such a great kisser, I love that you’re a great dad to our daughter, I love that you yelled at Emily Ryan after you said you can have my law license, can we just stop talking?”  
“Okay if you say so”  
They started to groan when they had sex  
“Oh yeah just like that”  
Mike was touching her, Connie was liking it. She knew that she liked how Mike touched her face, her body she liked when Mike touched her. They continued having sex until about 8:00 AM when Mike woke up. Connie woke up a few minutes later, she had on some clothes on when Mike came into the hotel room with breakfast and he said  
“Good Morning Beautiful”  
“Good Morning Handsome”  
“I bought breakfast what do you want today?”  
“Nothing”  
“Nothing?”  
“Yeah nothing, I just want to stay in bed all day take off all of your clothes you can take off all of my clothes. That’s what I want to do. Have your body on top of my body, feel your scars from when you played baseball”  
“I want to do that too”  
“We can put one of those chairs near the door so room service can’t come in”  
“That sounds like fun”  
Mike got the chair and put it on the door just so room service wouldn’t get in. They didn’t want to be bothered. By the hotel staff or room service.  
They began to start kissing and they fell on to the bed, they started to laugh. Mike started to take off two of Connie’s tank tops that she had on, he started with the straps first then the tank tops just fell off after he got the tank top off of the shoulders. Connie began to take off Mike’s shirt and then his pants, socks and shoes. He began to take off Connie’s pajama pants. A few minutes later they were taking off their undergarments.  
“Don’t stop” she said  
“I’m not going to stop”  
“I like when you touch me like that”  
“I like that your careful with my scars when you touch them”  
They began doing the same thing. Kissing, moaning, groaning. He then said  
“Let’s have another, Jackie’s old enough”  
“Okay if you say so”  
They finished up having sex about 2 hours later. They decided to go to dinner that night. Mike was laughing at whatever Connie said. He said  
“So we’re leaving tomorrow morning right?”  
“Yes we are”  
“I’m so tired, I’m still glad that you’re not mad about me about the whole Carly thing”  
“I forgive you”  
“And that’s why I love you”  
It was the next morning. They were so tired but they were happy to see Jackie. Connie was happy that Mike got over Carly a long time ago. Connie was Mike’s muse, Connie was the love of Mike’s life. There was no way that Connie was like Carly in anyway.

2 weeks later

“I have taken about 4 pregnancy tests 2 are positive and 2 are negative. I think these tests are not working” Connie said to herself

6 weeks later

“Why do I feel so light headed?” Connie said to herself while she was at work  
“Oh my god…Connie” her coworker said as she fainted  
“Quick call the ambulance and her husband fast” her coworker than said  
“Connie wake up” her coworker said rubbing a towel with water on it  
Connie got into the ambulance and then she said  
“Where am I?”  
“You’re in an ambulance ma’am. You fainted at work. Your coworker called 911 and called your husband”  
“Oh god, I think I’m pregnant”  
“Don’t worry, you’ll take a test once you get into the hospital, you’ll be in urgent care fast”  
Connie put her hand on her belly and said  
“I know that I’m pregnant, I just know but I should take a pregnancy test”


End file.
